


“this is gonna be so great.”

by lovelyspite



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, RIP, help what do i put here, idk how to tag, or write, press f, wahwah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyspite/pseuds/lovelyspite
Summary: i wrote this in legit thirty minutes because it popped into my head. didn’t bother editing or anything so bear with me. basically there’s a surprise party for kurapika and he dies. catch me on twitter!
Relationships: Background Killugon, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, LeoPika
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	“this is gonna be so great.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to put here i’ve literally never written fanfiction ever

It was all so blurry and absolutely dizzying; the way the lights pathetically twinkled in the rafters. Killua was assigned to hang them up in celebration of Kurapika’s first time seeing them all in… what, two- no, three and a half months? It was exhilarating. Not so much in due part because of the decorations, mind you; Killua wasn’t the best at that sort of thing. (“Ugh, fine. Do I get paid to do this?” and so on and so forth. Gon and Leorio decided to give up on the presentational aspects of the surprise party.)   
There they were, the lights, the deflated balloons, the moldy cake, (“Hey! It was on sale!”) and what have you. Everything needed for a surprise party splattered all over the room, like someone had unleashed some sort of birthday tornado with a party hat.   
Click.  
The three, alone and giddy in their delights, turned to each other and flashed a different hand signal to each other. Leorio the ‘ok’ sign, Killua a peace sign, Gon a thumbs up. Two small Pro Hunters scattered off into the void that is the laundry room, settling behind a giant basket and giggling to themselves and each other.  
“This is gonna be great,” Killua whispered. “I don’t even know when the last time something like this happened.”  
Eyes shining.   
“You think? I remember Aunt Mito had one for me… I can’t remember what for, though.”   
“Gettin’ old, Gon.”  
“Hey! 14 is my prime!”  
“Oh, shut up, old man.”  
This small exchange of banters resulted in some scuffling and, of course, full blown wrestling in the dirty clothes pile behind the chipped basket.

Another click.   
Shuffle of feet.  
Medic in training wiping his sweaty palms on his everyday suit jacket.   
“Big smile, Leorio. Today’s the day.”  
The door opened to reveal an extremely frail and pale looking Kurapika Kurta, suit drenched in sweat and hair an absolute mop. They stuffed the keys in their pocket and began to untie their shoes and finally looked back up at Leorio, copying the smile- albeit with no emotions whatsoever.  
“Hi- what are you doing here?”  
“Oh, yknow. Been a while.”  
“Only a few months.”  
Leorio groaned and ran a hand through his hair, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders. None of them bothered to close the door.  
“Okay, yeah, but. Like. It’s been forever, Peeks!”  
That got a small, shy smile out of Kurapika. He finished taking his shoes off.   
“Mm, I suppose. Is there any other reason why you’re here?”   
Ough, eyebrows raised. Leorio could tell Kurapika knew there was more than one reason why Leorio was visiting. He fiddled with his pocket.  
“Ah, well, uhh. So like… I dunno. Umm. What’s up?”  
Oh, real smooth, Leorio. Real smooth. Another stifled laugh out of Kurapika, hand covering mouth and eyes crinkled up at the taller.  
“Really! What’s got you so nervous?”  
Fuck it. Just do it and accept your loss, Paladiknight. You’re a medic, for god’s sakes. This is nothing compared to drilling a hole in someone’s temporal lobe under pressure. Shake it off. Stop sweating. Here we go.  
“Whatever. Soooooo… this is hella awkward, right, but I mean. It’s been a few years and we’re besties or whatever, right? Anyways, I just- I don’t know. This is a weird time and a weird way to tell you. But. So basically-”  
“Oh, stars. Spit it out.”  
“Right! Right. I… heh. God. I love you.”  
Dear lord. That could not have gone any worse. Leorio turned back to look Kurapika in the eyes and dear lord. Red and full of not fury- no, they couldn’t possibly be angry right now, could they? It was terrifying and lovely and a sight to behold. Kurapika sighed with a smile (how odd) and reached up to lay a hand on Leorio’s shoulder.  
“Leorio, I. I’m glad you told me. I feel the s-”

Kurapika had suddenly stopped speaking. Only until five minutes later did Leorio realize why. The small blonde crumpled to the ground, all of a sudden choking up and coughing up blood, thick clumps of ruby drops, throughout almost all orifices. It was a sight to see, alright. Leorio nearly screamed- he didn’t, as he didn’t want to alert Gon and Killua still in hiding yet- and swept down to scoop the bloody Kurta clan survivor into his arms. No. No, no, no. This has got to be a nightmare. Some sort of sick and twisted nightmare his mind came up with to detox the dopamine… something like that. He couldn’t remember the psychological aspects of being a surgeon.   
But he knew better.  
“Hey, Kura, buddy. St-stay with me, okay?” already a sobbing, sniveling mess, hands buried in blonde hair and nose pressed to cheek.   
A cough. A sputter. Blood spewing and becoming gradually darker and darker and thicker and thicker, coming out in bursts from mostly his mouth and nose.   
“C- GGHK-”   
“No, no, no. You gotta breathe, okay? I’ll, uh, here-”  
Classic move, ripping his shirt sleeve off to use as a makeshift washcloth. He started frantically dabbing and wiping the blood so at least he could breathe. There’s still hope yet. 

…

September first. Ironic in a way.  
A single umbrella bloomed out into the sky, shielding a shadow-clad figure from the rain. The sky must be crying, too. Cliche.  
Leorio Paladiknight knelt down on the fresh earth, a hand rubbing the dirt and the marble and the few rocks placed for whatever reason. Decoration? It didn’t matter.  
“H-hey. This is, like, the fifth time I came to see you this morning, which I know. I know! And it’s been fucking, uh… fucking… a week? I dunno. I’m sorry I get attached so easily, I guess. I know you don’t like that kinda stuff. You’ve always been a ‘keep to yourself’ kinda guy.” A snivel and a choked laugh as he pressed his hands further into the soil. He knew he couldn’t reach, but it was as close as he could get. 

“I’ve been talking too long. Eh. Um, anyways. I got work in thirty minutes, so.”

It took all of his energy to stand back up, still sobbing at the ground like a pathetic baby.

“Still love you. Take care in heaven, okay? Or hell. I’m not really religious.”

A final, sweeping glance at the marbled grave where Kurapika was laid to rest. 

And then he was off.


End file.
